1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to storage receptacles for valuables, and more particularly to vaults for such valuables which can be buried underground at a location known only to selected persons and which, when in place, are not susceptible to detection by conventional metal detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the seemingly ever-increasing rate of crime, and particularly the high incidence of home and business burglaries, there is great concern over the security of certain papers, documents, currency, stocks, bonds and other items normally kept in the home or office of a small business. In order to provide a measure of security for such items, a number of small, personal-sized safes have been developed and are commercially available. However, such safes, if they are of high quality, are rather expensive and even then provide limited security inasmuch as they can be opened with relative ease by skilled burglars, using appropriate tools, or simply removed from the premises by those with less skill and opened at another location.
Safes such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,329 and 4,403,546, which are adapted to be built into concrete walls or floors to provide greater security, have limited utility since their cost puts them beyond the reach of many people. Another solution has been to store such items in a rented safety deposit box in the vault of a financial institution. This alternative is not feasible in many instances due to factors such as cost, inconvenience, loss of privacy and lack of access except during the relatively limited business hours of the financial institution. Thus, while security devices are readily available, there remains a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive device.